


Closer

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is questioning his relationship with Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had another (longer, more romantic) idea in mind when I wrote this drabble but this is what came out. Hopefully it doesn't suck too bad. Also, unrequited romantic feelings on Steve's part. Maybe. Or sub-conscious romantic feelings on Chris's part. However you choose to look at it:)
> 
> Prompt: Fic Friday #16 – pic prompt over at livejournal's *chrisandsteve* community.(Sorry the pic's so big but I don't know how to edit it down in size.)

 

It's nothing really. Just a palm on his back under his shoulder-blade. And it's nothing Chris hasn't done before. They touch each other all the time. Show affection in big ways and little ways and all the ways in between. That's what family does. And yet...

 

...It's a palm on his back right under his shoulder-blade that happens to feel warm and comfortable. Solid. Steve sits in a chair while Chris stands beside him, watching some silly short video Tim posted recently on his Twitter account on Steve's cell phone. People are milling around, of course, since it's a nice day and Billy's having a small get-together on his back patio. Billy's a cool dude in Steve's eyes and they've been invited to quite a few of his house parties. So it makes no sense that today something is different. Steve can't even put a name to what makes it so, only that it is. When he breathes Chris's hand moves with his body too easily. Steve has an inexplicably brief, confusing moment, where he thinks he should pull away. The other man wouldn't stop him if he did. He wouldn't think anything of it actually, just carry on like nothing happened.

 

Steve stays exactly where he is and inhales deeply, blinking longer than necessary as he savors the light pressure of his hand. These moments are occurring more and more these days. Steve touching Chris or Chris touching Steve. Steve wondering if what they are, everything that they are, to each other is normal. Steve needing too much to say no or pull back. Hell, the only reason why he's working out now is to have an extra excuse to hang out with the man on his days of from Leverage or doing shows with the band. Well, that and the way Chris silently appraises his muscles, looking pleased and proud. Looking...

 

When someone calls Chris's name he steps away, removing his hand, suddenly leaving Steve feeling lonely and cold. Until he turns back around, grinning, tugging at his t-shirt sleeve to follow him. The thing is, Steve does. He can't help himself. No matter who or what else snags his attention, Chris always comes back to him...


End file.
